How to Train Your Chii
by Ori Whitedeer
Summary: When Chii, a non-bender from the Earth Kingdom discovers she is the avatar, her world is in shambles. What's worse: there already IS an Avatar and Chii's condition makes her public enemy number 1! Can four misfit benders and an ex-con convince her to accept her new status and use her power to save the Fire Nation or will the entire world be thrown into chaos?


**How to Train Your Chii**

_Dedicated to my friends. You all are the best cast of characters in the story that is my life._

* * *

_**Book 1: Change**_

**Prologue: The Princess and the Dark Avatar**

* * *

The sound of hurried footsteps and a young woman's panting breath caused the imposing, blue-robed figure to halt his slower strides. The man, who appeared no older than forty years old in most of his elder peers' sight and dressed in the finest garb from Northern Water Tribe clothiers, turned his blue vision to see a red-garbed young woman approach with excitement in her reddish-brown eyes. Her long black hair, mostly contained in a high bun save for a few strands lingering about her pale face, seemed to approach him like a speeding comet. The young woman it was attached to came to a halt, bending over for a moment to catch her breath.

"Ambassador Eetok –'morning! Glad I caught you! Did you catch Nuktuk last night?" The young woman spoke between breaths with an unusually casual tone for someone dressed in the robes of the Fire Nation's royal family. Ambassador Eetok gave a small, smiling sigh as he bowed his head with a fire nation salute.

"Good morning Princess Orina. No I did not tune in to the show last night as it was well past my bedtime and yours…" he light-heartedly scolded before looking around for a moment. He leaned in closer to the much shorter Orina before quietly asking: "What did I miss?" Orina barely contained a girlish squeal as she began hoping on each foot and clapping her hands close to her face like an over-zealous circus seal.

"Nuktuk and Princess Lukia of the North got together finally- it was, eeeheehee, so cute! But her dad is soooo not happy about it. He's going to break them up, I just know it - the slime ball," Orina informed, face growing grim at the mention of the detestable, though thankfully fictional, ruler of the Northern Water tribe. Ambassador Eenok shook his head with a chuckle.

"Yes we Northern Water Tribe men do have a penchant for being villainous," Eenok sighed. Though Nuktuk started as simple propaganda, it blossomed into a multi-million yuwan franchise under Varek's ruthless business leadership. It even gained a small following in the North Pole where Eenok had heard the first episodes before he was old enough to hold a fishing spear.

"Oh come on, it's just a story. Don't take it so personally," Orina shrugged as the pair began walking down the winding hallway.  
"I'll remind you of that statement when they release "The 100-Year War" mover next summer," he smirked. Orina made a face as if she'd been wounded and brought a hand to her stomach.

"Ouch! That's so not the same. At Least Nuktuk's villains are made up for the most part," Orina sighed as her eyes wandered to the paintings of the Fire Lords. Her saddened vision hurried to move its sight to her nobler lineage as the painting of scarred face she had come to admire so much finally came into view.

"Well, I'm confident that the next Fire Lord will be the most heroic yet," Eenok spoke with sincerity in his gentle, fatherly tone. Orina looked to him with a small blush coming to her cheeks.

"I don't know about that, I mean Fire Lord Zuko helped Avatar Aang, defeated his evil family and helped build republic city even after being scarred, shamed, and banished at 13! He brought balance back to the world and established the Elemental Nations Peace League. Every Fire Lord since has done amazing things- it's kind of a lot to live up to..."

"You'll do fine. You have plenty of time to make your mark before then. The Fire Lord isn't going anywhere anytime soon, spirits willing," Eenok closed his eyes and bowed his head quickly before opening them to see all cheer within his young companion seemingly vanish.

"Yeah, good point. Speaking of mother, she requested my presence again this morning. She didn't sound happy," Orina weakly informed, causing concern to flow into Eenok's kind blue eyes.

"You've been towing the mark since last time, haven't you? Haven't missed any appointments, attended all functions and ceremonies, yes?" Eenok frowned as he saw Orina's hand moved to nervously rub her elbow, eyes moving to all points that were not him. "Orina…"

"I did make sure to show up for lessons on time, I even made it appoint to attend cram sessions for my bending classes, but I may have missed a gala or two…or seven; look it wasn't a big deal -"

"Apparently it was to Fire Lord Zeroka. If you want to stay out of hot water, excuse the pun, you need to start behaving with a little more…pomp and regality. Showing some effort will go a long way," Eenok offered with a gentle seriousness in his voice. Orina huffed for a moment in protest before emitting a defeat-laden sigh.

"Yes, sir-" Orina started as a ruffling in her sleeve sparked a forgotten task in her mind, "Oh, I almost forgot!" Orina smiled for a moment as she pulled a letter sealed with the royal crest from her long, spacious sleeve. "For the honorable Mr. Ice Weaselhawk!"

"Ah good! He's been looking forward to Miss Fire Foxdeer's response. I'll send this out with my usual mailings," Eenok smiled as a brief image of his family, specifically his young son, came and went from his mind's eye. He took the letter and placed it in a robe pocket." Ah—and speaking of appointments, the Fire Lord has requested I report to the Northern embassy this morning, so I will not be able to conduct your music lesson today-"

"Aw, come on – seriously? Can't you sneak out for an hour?" Orina pouted with a sad shimmer in her big, fiery doe eyes.

"No, I'm afraid not…however I can see about requesting an extra hour for tomorrow's historical poetry lessons, if you like." Eenok gave a knowing smile as a wave of enthusiasm seemed to burst back into Orina's excitable being.

"SWEET! I'm going to hold you to that. Have fun at the embassy," Orina grinned as Eenok gave her a farewell nod before continuing past the imposing entryway the pair had stopped in front of. All of the bubbly energy the momentarily filled her ebbed like a shrinking tide as the entryway to the Fire Lord's throne room seemed to grow more ominous with each shaking step. "Let's get this over with," Orina whispered to herself as she crossed the threshold with a shiver.

Several dower faces lined a great table that centered just before the burning throne of the Fire Lord. Though they turned to see the princess enter, no eyes seemed to rest on her for too long. Orina quietly swallowed for a moment before kneeling, face turned downward to the darkened floor.  
"You may enter," the Fire Lord's soft but smoldering voice beckoned from behind the fire-wall. Orina stood and silently approached, passing generals, ambassadors and other officials as an uneasy feeling began forming what felt like a stone in the bottom of her stomach. Fire Lord Zeroka slowly stood and with a wave of her hand, the flames before her died down. She walked to the edge of the platform just as her daughter came to stand before her.  
The Fire Lord, though seemingly meek in stature and in frame had no trouble boring into the taller teenager with an intense ember-gaze only a mother could muster.

"Orina, do you know why I've called you here?" Zeroka's asked with a quiet but firm tone. Orina looked her mother in the eye for a moment before looking away.

"Not specifically, no, but I've obviously done something to displease you," Orina admitted, desperately trying to curb her usual joking tone with a more subdued one.

"You did not attend several gala events. You ignored meetings with your betrothed, did not attend your school social functions after I've allowed you to correct your-"

"-I know Fire Lord, and I have striven to change my behavior. I've taken the time to study international customs and cultures, as well as Fire Nation history. I've even started attending cram school to improve my fire bending. I just didn't think missing a few parties was going to displease you-"

"Do not interrupt me again," The Fire Lord paused, her tone causing Orina's heart to nearly thunder through her chest. "I am growing concerned with your commitment to your station, Orina. As Fire Lord you are in the service of the people, which means you must GET TO KNOW the people. You cannot do that in the library or listening to silly radio programs. Not to mention the fact that this is the sixth time you've been betrothed and it is becoming harder to find a family willing to risk shame and a loss of reputation - Do you understand?" Fire Lord Zeroka's face shifted from one of anger, to one of quiet desperation as she moved to step down off her platform.

Though she now stood squarely in front of Orina, who was at least a head and a half taller than her mother, Fire Lord Zeroka presence caused all those who sat to stand and bow.

"Everyone, be seated," she spoke with a raised hand and waited for everyone to sit down again before continuing. "I will get to the point. You have been given endless chances to demonstrate to both myself and the Elemental Nations Peace League that you are able to succeed me as Fire Lord; thus far no one in the league, the court, or the general public is confident in your leadership capability. You are 17 years old and your 10 year old brother has shown more dedication and respect for his position than you. You have put me in a very difficult position…" Fire Lord Zeroka's voice wavered as she seemingly struggled to keep her bold eyes on her daughter's.

"M-Moth—Fire Lord, I don't understand. I've always done my best to treat others with dignity, especially the peace league's ambassadors, ask ambassador Eenok!" Orina's voice seemed to dry in her throat as a strange realization struck her. She looked to the row of ambassadors and among the other representatives; there was only one empty seat. Before her mind could process the meaning, a voice broke her anxious concentration.

"Your Highness, if I may be permitted to speak," a smooth, male voice came from the seated ambassadors. Fire Lord Zeroka's burning vision came to rest on its owner, an older man dressed in fine green and gold garb adorned with the symbol of the earth kingdom. Despite sitting among the other ambassadors, the man's presence always made the Fire Lord pause and listen over all others, for the man in the Earth Kingdom garb bore the distinctive title of "Avatar." Fire Lord Zeroka nodded, allowing the green-eyed man, known to all as Avatar Dizhen to speak.

"There is quite a bit of talk in the Earth Kingdom consulate; I've done my best to dismiss it is idle chatter and gossip, but in recent weeks…Princess Orina's blatant favoritism for the Northern Water Tribe is both wanton and obvious to all. While my duty as avatar allows all nations to claim me as their representative, I must ask for the good of my birth nation: does the Fire Nation purport to favor one people over all others in peace talks, trade, and otherwise?"

"Dizhen, that is not appropriate for this meeting," an ambassador, Lisska of the Southern Water Tribe, hissed.

"Why not, do we not have a right to air our concerns as well? Especially if preferential treatment is perceived…" Dizhen spoke with a slight hint of seduction in his sheepish tone.

"I do not prefer anyone over anyone else! If you must know, I spend a lot of time with ambassador Eenok because he's offered to help me in my international studies lessons. I've sent messages to ALL the consulates asking for help with this but he's the only one who responded. It has nothing to do with the Northern Water Tribe-" Orina started, cheeks flushing as another voice cut into her tirade.

"Avatar Dizhen I respect your position, however, your accusations are audacious and I will hear no more of it; especially not in my throne room." Fire Lord Zeroka spoke with a fiery boom that caused the entire room to shutter. Avatar Dizhen bowed in apology and seemed to shrivel up like a wilting clover. Fire Lord Zeroka took a breath, closed her eyes, and collected her temper before returning her attention to her daughter.

"Orina, I know you are well intentioned, but your carelessness has caused both your honor, as well as your nation's honor to come into question. Even if it isn't true, even if these rumors are vicious and false we cannot afford to give the impression that our dedication to continued peace and balance is some kind of game. In light of this and the growing talk in both the court and in the consulates, it is my will that you no longer succeed me as my heir," Fire Lord Zeroka's voice cracked for a moment as she cleared her throat and continued.

"Prince Sonzai will be my successor. If you are able to prove to me that you are mature and capable enough to rule in my stead, then I will restore your place as my heir," Fire Lord Zeroka paused and turned her attention to her council, "In the meantime, to quash any lingering doubts, I have removed Ambassador Eenok from this table and have asked the Northern consulate to provide a replacement."

"A very wise decision, Fire Lord. Though Eenok will surely be missed, if there is any lingering concern in the consulates it will soon be dispatched," another ambassador, a quiet woman with an arrow tattooed on her brow gently commended.

"I agree; a tough decision but a good one," Avatar Dizhen nodded. Lisska looked to her fellow ambassadors with a frown. As the ambassadors continued their chatter, none among them turned a sympathetic eye to the decimated young woman standing before a mother with little more than sadness and disappointment on her lined face.

Orina had no feeling in her body. Her bubbly girlish glee had vanished leaving what felt like a numb husk behind. The security of her birthright had always been there to steady her during missteps, never once thinking she might fall so far as in that moment. Worse yet, her actions caused her hardworking, ever present guide to lose his status, a blow that would surely cost him his career, her mind poisonously hissed.

Orina tried to find words, words that wouldn't further validate her mother's concerns or as the childish clown the consulates seemed to view her. Orina trembled there for a moment, bowing her head in disgrace before offering a weak trebling question.

"Let it be known that I disagree with your judgment, with all your judgments of me and of ambassador Eenok. Neither he nor I have acted dishonorably and I beg you to please reconsider his removal; but if this is the Fire Lord's will…then so be it," Orina quickly bowed and turned from the Fire Lord, walking as quickly as her wounded state would allow.

The birthright that she had seemingly earned by simply being born was now lost. It was the greatest loss any royal could suffer, but what seemed to cause her heart to ache most was the thought of never seeing her beloved teacher and confidant again.

"Orina, I did not say you could leave- Orina!" Fire Lord Zeroka called, but her words didn't seem to reach her eldest daughter. With mild panic behind an otherwise controlled gaze, Fire Lord Zeroka turned to motion for her royal guard to follow. Just as she was about to give the signal, Avatar Dizhen stood, eyes meeting the Fire Lord's own.

Fire Lord Zeroka couldn't tell if the swirling orange glow within Dizhen's emerald eyes came from her burning throne or from within his own body, but before the Fire Lord could ponder the strange glow or give her order, her mind began to grow heavy as if suddenly covered in a thick orange fog. Her shining ember vision seemed to dull slightly as Avatar Dizhen began to speak.

"It may be best to give her some space, Fire Lord. Your mandate must have come as a horrible shock and any intervention now would only stand to reinforce the idea that she is a child in her mind. This is of course, only a suggestion, your highness," Dizhen soothingly spoke. His change in tone and demeanor did not go unnoticed, as Lisska's concerned vision drifted from him to the paused Fire Lord. Despite the strangeness of the scene, Lisska did not move to comment.

"It is a good suggestion," Fire Lord Zeroka stated with a slightly lazy hum her usual firm tone as the orange haze seemed to streak from her mind to her lips, and caused her to lower her hand. "Now that the unfortunate business has been concluded…" Fire Lord Zeroka started, moving to reclaim her place on her fiery throne, orange glow now plain in her eyes but completely obscured to all who looked upon her by the thrones renewed wall of flame.

"Let's move on…"


End file.
